


El infierno

by Ainnita



Series: Cuentos de octubre [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Aniversario luctuoso, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Facebook: WIZARDING SHIPPERS, Fictober 2020, First War with Voldemort, James Potter & Lily Evans Potter Die, M/M, POV Remus Lupin
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29560860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ainnita/pseuds/Ainnita
Summary: Día 18 del FictoberWS 2020
Relationships: Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Cuentos de octubre [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171544





	El infierno

De nuevo se acerca el 31 de octubre, la noche de Halloween. Una fecha inolvidable por el infierno que viví una noche como esta, doce años atrás.

Recuerdo que días antes estuve con Sirius y Peter en el Valle de Godric, visitando a nuestros amigos. A Sirius le encantaba jugar con el pequeño Harry de un año. Adoraba a ese niño. Era tierno ver el brillo en sus ojos de gamberro y la sonrisa boba que se formaba en la boca que la noche anterior me había susurrado al oído todo tipo de cosas obscenas que quería hacerme.

James y Lily nos hablaron de sus temores acerca de Voldemort y la Profecía. Nos contaron que tenían un plan, que Dumbledore les ayudaría, y pidieron que uno de los tres fuera su confidente, pues el hechizo precisaba de un Guardián. En realidad, James se lo pidió a Sirius y, aunque Lily no estaba muy segura, acabó convenciéndola de que él era el mejor para asumir esa responsabilidad. Tanto ella como yo teníamos nuestras razones para dudar de Sirius, aunque en mi caso prefería no pensar en ellas y seguir viéndolo como el amigo leal que era en Hogwarts. Como Canuto, siempre dispuesto a morder cuando se trataba de los Merodeadores. Así que no dije nada. Y me arrepiento cada día de eso.

"Tendría que haber sido yo", me digo a mí mismo todos los años cuando se aproxima la fecha y los recuerdos me aplastan el alma peor que la Luna Llena, peor que las cicatrices hechas por el lobo. Recuerdo a Sirius actuando de manera extraña durante semanas, respondiendo con monosílabos, hablando con desgana, perdido en sus pensamientos, y no sé cómo pude estar tan ciego para no haberlo detenido antes. A tiempo.

No sabía el qué, pero sabía que algo no iba bien. El miedo y la desconfianza fueron creciendo entre nosotros. Sospechaba que Sirius me ocultaba cosas, pero jamás imaginé que traicionaría a James y Lily. O preferí ni siquiera imaginarlo porque la traición era algo que el Sirius que conocíamos y de quien estaba enamorado odiaba con toda el alma. Sirius, que despreciaba todo lo que era su familia ancestral, no podía estar del lado de Voldemort. Sirius hubiera muerto antes que traicionar a sus amigos.

Cuando supe lo que pasó aquella noche de Halloween de 1981, primero negué todo. No podía creer que Sirius hubiera desvelado la ubicación de sus amigos a Voldemort y, al verse descubierto, hubiera asesinado a Peter, dejando sólo un dedo de su cuerpo. No quería creerlo.

Aquella noche perdí a todas las personas que quería. James, Lily y Peter muertos, y Sirius, que había dejado de ser Sirius, encarcelado de por vida en Azkaban.

La última vez que nos habíamos visto, antes de la tragedia, estaba más pensativo que nunca, tenía la mirada desorbitada, casi lunática, y le temblaban las manos. Cuando le pregunté "¿qué te pasa, Canuto?", pensando que si le llamaba por ese apodo, confiaría un poco más en mí, respondió que tenía un mal presentimiento y siguió paseándose por el apartamento como un animal enjaulado. Minutos después, cogió las llaves de la moto y su cazadora de cuero. "Creo que la he cagado, Lunático", dijo de pie bajo el umbral de la puerta, con medio cuerpo fuera. Me miró desde ahí con la expresión más triste que jamás le había visto, con un atisbo de arrepentimiento. "Creo que la he cagado hasta el fondo", repitió, "lo siento". Y se marchó antes de que pudiera detenerlo para pedirle explicaciones. "¿En qué la has cagado? ¿Qué has hecho? Sirius, por favor, no me dejes".

Doce años después, la taza de té del desayuno se me escurrió de los dedos cuando vi su fotografía en El Profeta, bajo el terrible titular: "Fuga de Azkaban". Decenas de pensamientos pasaron por mi mente, pero al final todo se detuvo cuando observé los ojos tristes de la fotografía. Era la misma mirada que usó al despedirse.

**Author's Note:**

> Un poco de angst... No se me ocurría un infierno peor que la tragedia del wolfstar y los Merodeadores.


End file.
